Inserte nombre aqui
by AriaBRFTCK
Summary: Nuevo summary: South Park cuna de historias fantásticas, acompañen a los chicos en una fantástica aventura donde los maravillosos nahuales mexicanos se hacen presentes en una historia llena de magia. Cryle y otras parejas, posibles muertes de personajes y MUCHO drama. Actualizo pronto.
1. Chapter 1

TEMER, son las siglas de "Todo Es Una Mierda, Escapa Rápido"

-Dicho de alcohólicos anónimos

owowowowowowowowowowo

Un chico al que todos conocimos, una persona querida por todos en el pequeño pueblo montañés, Kyle Broflovski, protagonista de esta historia para lamento de él…

-¡Eso te pasa por judío!-

-¡Cállate Cartman!

owowowowowowowowowowo

La frialdad de la muerte me abraza, al mismo tiempo es una calidez incomparable, siento como mi santa me besa y me acoge en su pecho, gustoso la recibo, con un último susurro y una borrosa vista digo "Adiós" veo como la sangre brota de mi cuello, pronto moriré, veo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, los bellos momentos que pase con mis amigos en la primaria, siempre con el mismo chico de fondo, un chico de cabello azabache y gorro azul, también recuerdo cómo es que paso lo que paso…

owowowowowowowowowowo

Desperté con la canción de "The Anthem" como cada mañana desde que tengo 14 años, me levante como siempre y cerré las cortinas, era parte de mi rutina diaria, siempre sentía que alguien me observaba, desde antes de que supiera la pedofilia ya lo hacía ¿Por qué?, porque es diferente, cuando sientes que te observan solo volteas y ya está, la sensación se va, a de más de que sientes a la persona que te mira, pero esto era diferente, un escalofrió recorría mi espalda y los horribles sueños (a los que ya estaba acostumbrado) regresaban. A esto se le sumaba que por la noche también cerraba las cortinas, pero amanecían abiertas.

Ustedes dirán que era por el aire, pero ¿el aire puede quitar grapas, cinta y pegamento para después amarrar las cortinas y ver todo a la perfección? NO

Me vestí y fui a desayunar (jugo de naranja y un par de huevos)

Camine rápido y llegue a la parada de autobús donde Stan, Kenny y Cartman ya habían llegado.

La misma sensación de ser observado me atravesó, lo peor, entre un par de arbustos divise un par de ojos colores carmesí, grandes y felinos.

Sentí que la fuerza se me iba y que me desmayaría, pero Stan y Kenny me tomaron antes de caer… desde aquí, todo negro…

Desperté en mi habitación, de noche y con Stan, Kenny, mis padres y Ike a un lado, las mejillas de mi madre se veían húmedas, quizás lloro por lo que me paso, pero si mis cálculos son correctos solo fueron unas diez horas las que estuve desmayado.

Aun veía todo borroso, pero distinguí a alguien entrando por la puerta, alguien que generalmente es de relleno, sentí mis ojos pesar así que los cerré, pero eso no impidió que sintiera los labios de esa persona sobre los míos.

owowowowowowowowowowo

Cuando desperté al día siguiente y baje a desayunar mi madre me miro alarmada

-¿Piensas ir a la escuela?

-Si- dije neutro, lo menos que debes hacer con mamá-rex es hacer movimientos en falso o mostrar sentimientos

-Está bien, cualquier cosa me avisas-

-Vale- me dirigí a la escuela

owowowowowowowowowowo

Regrese a casa más tarde, pero avise antes de hacerlo, no quiero a todo South Park buscándome y que luego de tanto show me encuentren en la plaza principal.

Detrás de unos arbustos divise un par de ojos azul zafiro mirándome, penetrantes, pero sin el desagradable escalofrió, de hecho, me sentí protegido.

Sin embargo volví a ver el par de ojos rojos más adelante, pero esta vez, de las sombras una mujer bastante guapa, alta, de cabello negro y ojos purpuras que destellaban un color rojizo salto sobre mí y me mordió el cuello.

owowowowowowowowowowo

Regresamos al inicio, a mis últimos recuerdos:

La mujer se transformó una serpiente y de la nada salió un lobo negro de ojos azules.

owowowowowowowowowowo

Me pareció ver a Craig en mis últimos momentos, después de allí di un último suspiro y me uní al dulce sueño que es la muerte.

Stan, te amaba, lamento no habértelo dicho

Kenny, en realidad siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, pues eras muy diferente a Stan.

Cartman, te veré en el infierno.

Mamá, te quiero mucho, pero hiciste de mi vida un infierno, eso no te lo perdonare.

Papá, gracias por salvarme innumerables veces de la tiranía de mi madre.

Ike, adiós hermano, recuerda, no eres único que ve fantasmas, no te lo dije pero yo también.

Resto de amigos y familia: los quiero.

owowowowowowowowowowo

Bueno hasta aquí esta cosa, espero que os haya gustado… nah no es cierto aquí sigue una pequeña parte XD

owowowowowowowowowowo

Desperté en mi habitación, adolorido y cansado, fue una pesadilla gracias a Abraham.

Toque mi cuello y sentí que una parte de mi cuello se sentía diferente a las demás, fui al baño donde encontré algo escrito en el espejo: Ahora eres quien te representa.

Lo borre y me mire el cuello, la marca de una mordedura y un tatuaje, según mi clase de mitología, el símbolo de la diosa _Palas_: Astucia, inteligencia, esfuerzo y entereza.

Entonces ¿fue un sueño o no?

owowowowowowowowowowo

**Ahora si :D **

**Bueno, antes que nada disculpas por la tardanza, tuve exámenes y estuve estudiando mucho (porque si no, no me prestan la PC hasta dentro de dos años TwT) **

**Bueno creo que valió la pena (creo)**

**Diez en todas las materias, excepto mates (nueve) y el de español no nos ha dado calificaciones.**

**Díganme si les gusto la historia y si quieren que la continúe o que se quede como un one-shot.**

**No actualizare "Ángeles fuimos" y "The South Park show" porque eso es mucha comedia y ando medio depre por asuntos familiares, así que no me sale nada alegre, escribí un poco de los siguientes capítulos pero me sale bien triste y depresivo.**

**Feliz día de las Naciones Unidas los amo mis hermanos y Chao-Chao :D Que tengo muchos R&R que dejar XD pero que flojera no?**

**PD: No sabía que título ponerle así que ustedes elijan, me lo dicen en los reviews y elijo el más gracioso o que valla más con la historia **

**-Dany, Aria e Hilda**


	2. Chapter 2

El odio que devora mi alma no es comparado con el amor que siento por el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya va mucho tiempo que le he seguido y el estúpido ni cuenta se da.

Lo sigo desde cerca, todo el tiempo, ni siquiera voy a dormir a casa por observarle, como desearía que las cosas me fuesen más sencillas.

Tengo muchos enemigos, eso nadie lo sabe, quien pensaría que un ser tan perfecto como yo pudiera albergar tanto odio…

Cartman, Kenneth, Kyle, Rebecca, Kyle, Randy Marsh, Lisa Verguer, Kyle, Kyle...

¿Qué si estoy obsesionada? Claro que no, e solo que roba la atención de MI NOVIO, que cree, que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo mira, de cómo durante todas las putas noches sueña con él, como el pervertido de McCormic le ayuda a "olvidar" ese amor prohibido…

TODO lo malo que le ha ocurrido a ese pendejo hasta ahora, se lo merece, cuando cayó de las escaleras, se lo merece, cuando en la clase de gimnasia casi llega a lo alto de la cuerda pero se rompió, también… Y no eso no significa que yo haya sido… no, nada de eso lleva a mí, son solo "accidentes", accidentes como el amor ¿o no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi creciente odio me ha llevado a cometer algo que en mi sano juicio no hubiera creído realizar: Magia, yo no creo en ello y aunque fuera real no me atrevería a utilizarlo, pero magia y supersticiones de este tipo hacen que no me resista…

México, un lugar bellísimo y que ha dado origen a muchísimas leyendas, nos ha dado una de las más conocidas he importantes de todas… Los _Nahuales,_ una persona con la habilidad de transformarse en aquel animal que le represente, es un hechizo que se debe de realizar a voluntad, originalmente es magia buena que los antiguos utilizaban para que junto a los _Alebrijes_ les protegieran de los males del mundo.

Sin embargo, todo bien tiene sus consecuencias, pronto los _nahuales_ fueron utilizados para fines atroces y actos de maldad.

El hechizo hecho a voluntad se pueden controlar las transformaciones, pero hecho sin conciencia, no se puede controlar hasta que la persona asimile y acepte lo que ahora es y sabiendo lo histérico que es Broflovski, nunca lo aceptara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como es posible que sea esto, según mis características debería de ser un búho no una puta serpiente, yo no soy mala, soy tan buena como el pan y si ser celosa significa ser mala entonces todos somos unas malditas serpientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día hermoso, no puedo esperar a ver a mi amado Stanley…

-¡Hey Stan, querido…!-

-¡Chicos!- un grito interrumpe mi melodiosa voz de ángel y capta la atención de mi novio y los pendejos de sus amigos, siento mi cara arder de ira y como mis instintos surgen al escuchar esa voz tan chillona que tiene la marica esa de Kyle, del enojo y sin darme cuenta me transformo en la mierda esa de serpiente, negra con manchas lilas y me escondo tras los arbustos miro a Kyle fijamente con todo el odio del mundo.

-Hola Kyle- dicen los chicos al unísono con mucho entusiasmo

-Me pareció escuchar a Wendy- dice MI novio.

El retrasado del judío mira a otros lados buscando mi presencia al igual que los otros chicos, mas yo no salgo de mi escondite, solo lo observo y veo como la piel se le eriza y gira su cabeza robóticamente hacia mí, me mira con horror y palidece, yo lo sigo mirando como la más grande escoria de todo el maldito mundo, de mi gran lista de enemigos proclamados y sin proclamar él es el peor… veo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia como cae desmallado, sin embargo lo logran agarrar antes de caer.

-¡Kyle!- gritan los chicos y como si quisiera alimentar más a mis celos también grita mi amado, a quien se le caen las lágrimas de tristeza pues su amigo pareciera un muerto, esta pálido, petrificado, pues intentaron acomodarlo pero no se movía, llamaron a una ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital y según lo que escuche de los chicos en el instituto no encontraron nada diferente en él, todo normal, estaba totalmente sano, ninguna anomalía, parecía como si le hubieran quitado la energía, y es así, dicen que cuando un ser maligno se alimenta es de la energía de las personas, en mi caso el miedo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente mi Stanley, sus amigos y Craig no fueron a la escuela.

-Oye, Wendy, ¿supiste algo de Kyle hoy?- pregunto la zorra de Bebe, no lo demuestro pero en realidad no me cae bien.

-no- conteste fingiendo tristeza por el mejor amigo de MI novio.

-Oh, que lastima, ojala no se muera, con ese culo tan lindo que se carga- rodé los ojos hastiada de sus comentarios pervertidos.

Para mi desgracia la alegría de que no haya asistido ese día no me duro mucho, pues apareció al día siguiente y fue recibido como un héroe y peor aún con Kenny y STAN abrazados a él como si se fuera a extinguir en cualquier momento, sentí mi enojo fluir hacia el como si por mirarlo fuera a morir, sin embargo lo disimule, si me llegan a ver soy mujer muerta, lo salude "amistosamente" y me dirigí a mi asiento, sin embargo sentí una mirada asesina sobre mí, voltee y el único cuya mirada no estaba sobre Kyle era Craig, ese chico tenía una habilidad especial para ver las intenciones de las personas solo con mirarlas, como si fuera un perro, pero digievolucionado para proteger de manera fiel a todas las personas, como un lobo. Aunque bien era sabido que le tengo "manía" a Kyle por quitarme a mi Stanley la mayor parte del tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la salida Stan y Kenneth querían acompañar a Kyle a su casa pero no los dejo dijo que necesitaba estirar las piernas, evidentemente lo seguí mas no iba yo sola, también, desde lejos alguien más, vigilándome a mí y al judío.

Ya durante la noche el judío estaba en la plaza, abandonada por los habitantes que se volvieron unos completos adictos a internet.

Me oculte entre los arbusto y aguarde.

En cuanto volteo para volver a casa salte sobre él y le mordí el cuello haciendo que la sangre brotara de su cuerpo, en mi forma de serpiente susurre unas palabras en _parsel_, la lengua de las serpientes (NA: obsesionada con Harry Potter, ¿yo?, no, que va) realice el conjuro para volverle uno más de nosotros y aguarde a que la transformación ocurriera, sin embargo un lobo negro salto sobre mí y me obligo a alejarme del pelirrojo. No supe que ocurrió hasta el día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pobre Kyle, vaya suerte que tiene, primero un desmayo y ahora una mordedura de serpiente… pobre no podrá venir a la escuela hasta que despierte.- dijo con tristeza (que palabra tan repetida en este capítulo ¿no?) Rebecca, la mayor pretendiente de Kyle, mas no se le puede asegurar mucho ya que el pendejo este es bisexual y los chicos de este instituto están más buenos que las chicas.

Al grupo de mi amado de le veía desanimado, inclusive a Cartman.

Mientras que en el resto del aula a Craig se le veía desanimado, en realidad no lo demostraba pero para los nahuales los ojos son una ventana al alma y podían saber todo de una persona _nahual_ o no, con solo mirarles fijamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después Kyle volvió, muy ojeroso y al parecer cansado en exceso, más delgado que la última vez y como si fuera solo un cascaron, como si no tuviera vida, mas su mirada reflejaba decisión, una que nunca había visto en él.

La felicidad que me invadió al ver al judío en ese estado no tenía comparación, una enorme sonrisa lleno mi rostro y tuve que voltearme para no reír, estaba roja por no tomar aire.

Stan me miro mal, eso me rompió el alma, verlo así de serio y enojado era normal, pero lo que no era normal era que me dirigiera una mirada así a mí, siempre es a los que me coquetean, nunca a mí.

Quería morir en ese instante…

Stan POV

Wendy, como no me di cuenta antes, es verdad, ya todos me lo habían dicho, pero no lo quería creer, pensaba que estaban celosos de mi relación con ella pero no.

La desgraciada esa, era solo eso, una desgraciada que tenía unos celos incontrolables hacia todo ser que la separaba aunque sea un poco de mí.

De no ser por Craig no me habría dado cuenta de eso.

Flash Back…

Frente a mis ojos ocurría una escena terrible, vi como Kyle miraba nervioso a todas partes y como finalmente volteaba hacia un arbusto donde unos ojos brillaban con intensidad hacia él, vi como su rostro reflejaba un inmenso terror y se ponía pálido y se desplomaba frente a mis ojos, reaccione rápido y lo tome justo antes de que tocara el suelo, luche por no llorar, pues mi amigo estaba duro como una roca y su expresión facial no cambiaba.

El culón estaba igual, o si no es que hasta más preocupado, en cuanto salió de su shok (o como se escriba) llamo a una ambulancia que llego casi de inmediato, del hospital lo trasladaron a su casa con la excusa de que "todo está bien, es un niño fuerte y sano, no había ningún daño de ningún tipo, y esta habitación puede ser utilizada para algún enfermo de verdad así que se pueden retirar"

Estuvimos durante unas 12 horas acompañando a los Broflovski hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche, fuimos a nuestras casas y tratamos de dormir.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, entre a la casa de mi amigo con la llave que la señora Broflovski nos había dado para visitarlo cuando quisiéramos.

Subí las escaleras y lo que vi me dejo atónito, Craig besando a Kyle, ¿lo peor?, que Kyle ya no tenía el mismo rostro de susto de hacia unas horas, no, se le veía mil veces más relajado.

Unos celos inmensos me invadieron y me dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero eso no tenía sentido, Kyle era solo mi amigo, pero igual lo hice, lo jale bruscamente de su suéter y lo lleve al pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios te traes?- pregunte en voz baja, pero eso no oculto mi enojo

-Mira Marsh, sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos así que te seré sincero, Broflovski me gusta y tú no serás quien me impida conquistarlo- dijo más calmado que yo

-No te atrevas a meterte con mi ¿amigo?- no pude evitar dudar de esas palabras, si algo era verdad era que no podía negarle nada a Kyle, pues para mí era solo eso, un amigo.

-Que tú andes tras la tabla parada de Testaburguer y por eso no te fijes en lo que tienes delante de tus narices es otra cosa.- eso me dejo con muchas cosas en la mente y solo se me ocurrió una cosa que decirle.

-Deja de insultar a mi novia.- soy un genio, note el sarcasmo por favor.

-Marsh, ponle más atención a la zorra celosa y maniática que tienes por novia, descubrirás que no es un ángel como pensabas.- dicho eso se retiró con toda la dignidad del mundo… y con el dedo medio al aire.

Fin del flash back

Esos últimos días le tome mucha importancia a la actitud de mi novia y me di cuenta de que era una psicópata, en especial cuando llego Kyle.

¿En verdad Wendy seguía siendo la dulce niña de la que me enamore?

En verdad valía la pena abandonar a mis amigos por mi novia, porque aunque ella dijera que pasaba muy poco tiempo con ella por estar con mis amigos eso no era verdad, en realidad pasaba DEMASIADO tiempo con ella, sin embargo no por mi gusto.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por estar con Wendy?

**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwO**

**Bueno, mucho gusto, mi nombre es… bueno me pueden llamar Hasen (se pronuncia Jasen), es de origen Mazateco y significa Alma, no me llamo así pero me gusta el nombre, soy hombre por si tenían duda, soy amigo de Daniela, en su ausencia yo publicare sus capítulos pero ella los seguirá escribiendo, no se preocupen.**

**Daniela está ausente por motivos familiares así que aquí estoy yo para suplirla :) y no, no soy su novio.**

**Además de que tiene la mejor suerte del mundo y le pasan mil y un cosas a la pobre.**

**Me dijo que agregara esto para el final del capítulo:**

**ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Stan POV**

**¿Vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por Wendy? Sí.**

**¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿De qué me perdí o qué?! Porque Kyle está besándose con Craig!**

**Kenny POV:**

**Kyle, ¿quieres venir a ver la luna roja con nosotros?**

**Kyle POV:**

**¿U-una cola, q-que demonios es e-esto? ¿O-orejas?**

**Wendy POV**

**Hoy gane yo, ya quiero ver como la ira, la duda y la histeria te invaden la próxima vez que veas directo a la luna llena…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA: Ahora si mueran de la intriga muajajajajajaj *cofcofcofcof* no se reírme como maniática u.u**

**No tenía Internet en donde estoy ahorita así que no podía mandar esto a Hasen, pero encontré un cyber aquí cerca y lo pude mandar, además de que estuve media hora explicándole como publicar un capitulo XD**

**H: Admiro tu paciencia XD**

**Besos: Daniela y Hasen (?) **

**PD: Obviamente lo de los _alebrijes _y_ los nahuales_ esta algo cambiado, si quieren sabes mas sobre estos seres maravillosos investiguen mas de la cultura Mexicana.**

**PD2: No responderé reviews por un tiempo al igual que los PM cualquier inconveniente, duda o inquietud no se preocupen, peor me siento yo que no les he contestado :)**

**Ahora si Bye-Bye**


End file.
